Sky Kingdom
The Sky Kingdom is the home of the SkyWings.There queen used to be Queen Scarlet but since she has not returned they have made Queen Scarlet's daughter Ruby to be queen. It is located on the "wing" and parts of the "torso" of the dragon-shaped continent of Pyrrhia, and it stretches across the entire northeast and center, reaching and ending at the outskirts of the Rainforest Kingdom.Ya... Geography The Sky Kingdom is located in central Pyrrhia and it is home to the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, the SkyWing Palace, Jade Mountain, and the cave that Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and the dragonets of destiny lived in for six years. At the very south of the Sky Kingdom is Jade Mountain, the tallest mountain in Pyrrhia. There is rumored to be a "dragon of Jade Mountain" that is friendly to the Talons of Peace, and was later revealed to be Stonemover in The Brightest Night. Queen Scarlet's palace and arena is located to the far north. The Diamond Spray River starts at the base of the mountain in which the SkyWing palace rests and flows through the middle of SkyWing territory and onto the edge of the Mud Kingdom, as well as the Rainforest Kingdom. The Kingdom of Sand borders it in the southwest, while the Ice Kingdom is northwest. Assuming that the SeaWings rule the entire northern ocean, the Sky Kingdom also borders the Kingdom of the Sea to the northeast. Numerous scavenger dens have been reported in the Sky Kingdom. Queen Scarlet's Palace Scarlet's palace is located in the upper segment of the Sky Kingdom and it is described as a huge fortress carved from a mountain. More tunnels are blasted out every day by SkyWing subjects, with half of the palace inside the mountain and the other half is open to the sky and heavily defended. The castle is said to be damaged from battle, with collapsed towers and scorch marks from fire attacks. Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight had been taken there and the palace had been described with gold talon prints, gold veins on the walls and floors, and the throne room "as if a giant dragon had stumbled around the room, vomiting gold all over the place." Gladiator Arena Dragons captured in battles against the SkyWings are sentenced to fight in gladiator battles to the death in a huge, bowl-shaped arena. The prisoners are kept on tall rock spires with no bars, spread out in a circle around the perimeter of the arena. The dragons are held down by metal clamps, and wires that are wound around their limbs stretch across the arena, connecting all of the prisoners to each other. If a dragon wins a certain amount of arena fights, they are set free, although this has never happened because Scarlet sends Peril to fight the dragons that get more than four or five wins. SkyWings and MudWings watch from stands. Occasionally, the gladiators fight groups of captured scavengers. ''The Dragonet Prophecy The Sky Kingdom is the main setting of ''The Dragonet Prophecy. When the dragonets of destiny were captured along with Kestrel by Queen Scarlet, they were brought to the SkyWing Arena and Queen Scarlet's Palace by soldiers and made prisoners. The dragonets were then forced to battle in the arena. There, Clay, with the help of Glory, defeated Fjord, the IceWing opponent he was pitted against. Tsunami killed a couple scavengers, as well as Gill, a SeaWing driven mad by lack of water. During Clay's time at arena, he and Peril met and they grew very fond of each other and became good friends. Category:DP Locations Category:SkyWing History Category:MudWing History Category:IceWing History Category:SandWing History Category:War History Category:SeaWing History Category:Kingdoms Category:SkyWings